It's Not Fair
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Hermione can't take it anymore, she can't just sit by and watch him with her. Harry/ Hermione, Slight Harry/Ginny. Fluff ending. Rated T for language. Monologue beginning. If you don't like characters acting our of character not a story for you.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione mentions Harry/Ginny

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,146

Warnings: Language

Authors Note: Another story... I have been playing around with the idea of this one for a while... It's really close to my heart. Hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

"It's not fair, you aren't effected at all, you hug, touch and play with me. Yet you feel nothing for me like I do you. It's not fair! Why can't you see that I like YOU? Why can't you just leave me alone? Not that I want you too. No, that would hurt more then now, when you have her yet treat me the way you do. I guess it's not fair to blame you, I mean you do act that way with a lot of girls, smiling anytime they near, hugging then extra long, "threatening" to not let go when they won't tell you what's wrong. Touching them with the cover of tickling them. Actually, as far as I know, I'm to only girl you do that with including _her_. It's not fair that we have our own special spot and you think nothing of it. It's not _fair..._

"It's our last day in school, LAST FUCKING DAY in school. Do you think we will see each other after it? Do you think we will talk to each other after it? I don't, well... I don't know anyways, I might actually be pleasantly surprised to find out that you will actually pay attention to me and not just _her_. That you may even end it with her since she is a year below us.

"It's just wishful thinking... Cause you love her right?

"You joke often about what kind of person that I am; a nerd (not anywhere close so you dismiss it), a bookworm (not anymore), a slut (_SO _far from the truth it hurts when you say it), then you will call me something so different from the previous ones without even the trace of a smile on your lips I almost faint; _beautiful_. No one laughs then, she glares, they all recognize that expression, the same one you wore when you defeated _him, _the same one you used every time you concentrated really hard on something; a determine and serious look in your eyes, face stoic, arms crossed, eyebrows high, just _asking_ to be provoked. I _love_ that expression...

"I hate you, you know. Because-because you- you don't even care do you? You don't care that every time I look at my heart hurts, because you have _her_...

I love you, because -because you- you are an amazing person. Because no matter how _bad_ of a mood I am in, you can make me smile, make the hurts fade, make the people go away, and you can hug me and I don't remember the harsh words, dirty looks, and not so subtle hints."

Harry stared in shock, his mouth gaping open, eyes wide, and body lax. Unable to say anything now that Hermione was done with her outburst.

She straightened herself, her now tamable hair had flown about as she yelled, resembling how it looked in their youth. "Harry," She whispered, looking at her hands now, "I love you because you are you, not what people want you to be, but what you want yourself to be." She looked up and met his emerald gaze, "I am sorry." And she fled, up into the girls dormitories. Leaving behind a shocked common room.

Ginny was the first to recover from the normally quiet girls outburst, "What a load of shit." She proclaimed latching onto Harry's arm. "She obviously just wants the fame that comes with being Harry Potter's love interest. She's just a worthless mudblood slut." She purred in his ear, just loud enough for the whole room to hear, everyone still to stunned to realize what she had just said.

Harry abruptly stood, shaking Ginny off his arm as he stared her down in outrage, "What did you just _sssayy_?" His words became more and more of a his at each syllable, drawing the attention of the common room.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You heard me Harry," She spat, "She is _nothing_ but a mudblood _slut, _who only wants you for your money and fame."

A hand lashed out and connected with her cheek causing her to fall down, not one of Harry's (as much as he would have liked to he would not hit a girl), but one of her brother's. Ron had to hold back from pummeling his only sister, a hand resting on his shoulder made his step back. His eyes going back to Harry as he bent down to her level.

"The _only_ _slut_ I know is the person I am looking at right now," He told her calmly, "Don't think I do not know what you do with the Slytherin's on a daily basis. Every fucking night." He taunted, "Because I _will not_ _touch_ you with a ten foot pole." He raised back to his full height, an impressive 6'3. "The only reason we are still together is because I _felt bad_ for you." He looked down upon her. "Well I don't feel bad anymore. Kiss my _money and fame_ goodbye." He turned from her connecting eyes with Lavender Brown, "Go and get her for me please, tell her to meet me in our place."

Lavender smiled broadly, "I be right back" She sent one last glare at Ginny before she rush up the stairs.

Ron clapped Harry on his back, "Good luck mate," He murmured before Harry was rushing out of the door and down the corridor. He turned back to his little sister, "I'm ashamed to be called your family."

No one noticed the crying brown haired girl sneak out of the room as they stared down a fuming Ginny.

Hermione sighed heavily as she stood outside the forbidden forest, fearing what Harry might say to her. She wasn't expecting Harry to want to talk to her after her outburst. She figured that he would just ignore her for the rest of the day; despise her for her outburst. Despise her for liking him, for not being supportive of his relationship, for just being her. And not _her_. She bit her lip, "Why must you make me feel this way?" She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to the hard body, she instinctively buried her face in the neck.

"What's wrong Hermione?" The deep, soothing, loving voice asked; right in her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her small back. "I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong."

She let out a small sob, "You promise?" She looked up at him, eyes pleading.

Harry smiled broadly, "Never, I promise." He leaned down and covered her lips with his own, kissing away all her troubles. Happy to be in the arms of the person he loves.


End file.
